


Izumrut

by Mjk777



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjk777/pseuds/Mjk777
Summary: Harry was transported to the world of Descendants the night Voldemort died. Now he and the other children of villains have been invited to the main land. will they become better people, or continue to Live Evil?
Relationships: Evie/Carlos de Vil, Mal (Disney)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. Izumrut and Company

Harry Disney Descendants X-over

M

All 16

Harry+Mal

Carlos+Evie

Jay+

Harry’s name is Russian for emerald (Изумруд)

Magier= German for mage

Voldemort cackled with glee as he cast Avada Kedavra at Harry ‘That is the prophecy tak-’ his eyes widened as he felt all of his knowledge of spells being yanked at. His eyes widened as he saw his curse reflected back to him. 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Sirius ran toward the scene that used to be his best friends house. There was fire everywhere and the house was silent. He ran up the stairs into the nursery and saw Harry gone and two piles of ashes on the ground. He stared at the piles and started to howl. He ran out of the house and to Hagrid “He’s dead the Dark Lords dead! B-b-but poor Harry is to” he yelled he then realized that this was all Peter's fault and growled “Peter I’m going to kill you” and disapperated off the scene.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

** Fifteen years later **

(Insert Rotten to the Core with Harry’s lines being the same as Mal’s)

Izumrut (is-um-rut) then gathered them all around him and disapperated back to the castle.

“Mother we’re home” Mal called out

The adults came rushing in

“Jay, you nab anything good?” Jaffar asked

Jay emptied out his pockets with all the knick-knacks including a dagger

“Can I see that Jay?” Izumrut called out

“Sure”

Izumrut looked over it and asked, “What do you want for it?”

Jay looked to his father and they whispered for a bit and Jaffar finally  said "I want you to enchant Jay's gloves”

“Sure”

‘Great, I want them to be reinforced so when he activates them he punches really hard.”

“Ok,” Izumrut said and he waved his hands over the gloves and put a control rune on the inside of the glove.

“Thanks 

Izumrut then enchanted the dagger to always return, make target catch fire on command, and put a hair of his into the inside so that it would project his magic.

Maleficent clapped her hands and they all looked towards her. “You five, you are all going to the mainland.”

Carlos, Evie, and Jay all started to look at each other with shocked faces.

Mal’s was smirking and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Izumrut just smirked and his emerald eyes flashed with power, his hair a dark black lying flat on his head hair just over his forehead and combed to his right. all black clothes that made him look like a shadow and a black cloak with a hood that hid his face when needed and framed his face when not trying to hide.

Maleficent stomped on the ground and continued “While you are there you are to retrieve two items, my power orb, and the Fairy Godmother's wand. Anything else you can keep for yourself.” She said as she smirked 

The Evil Queen then shouted “They’re here” and ran towards the fridge safe. She yanked it open and called for Evie “this is a mini magic mirror I am going to give to you, use it well”

Maleficent then walked to the safe and pulled out a  spell book and handed it to Mal “This was my old spell book use it well.”

She then ushered them down the stairs and to the limousine which was waiting for them. Before they got in she whispered, “I’ll be watching you.”

They all got into the limo and the driver started to drive. In the limo was an arrangement of sweets and nick nacks. Jay started to put all of the things into his jacket pocket which had a lot more space than expected thanks to Izumrut. 

Carlos immediately started to go for the sweets which Izumrut stopped saying “I would check for poison first, they may be trying to off us.” in a relaxed voice.

Carlos quickly retracted his hand and said “I’ll pass on the sweets”

Evie who was looking around saying “We’re going awfully fast towards the end of the Isle they may not need to poison the CANDYYY.” she yelled as the car went straight at the barrier and squeezed her eyes shut for a few minutes. She cautiously opened one eye and saw that they were on a Magical bridge. 

At this point, Mal pulled out a remote and asked: “Does this control the barrier?”

The driver looked up and said “No, this one does” holding up another controller ”That controls my garage.” and with that, he rolled up his window in between the driver's section and the passenger side.

“I like his style,” Mal said sitting back.

Izumrut just smirked and said, “Well then, we are actually going to the mainland, but for how long?”

Mal nodded and said, “We should get the supplies at the same time and as soon as possible, maybe even tonight…”

“Nah, let's wait for the shock to wear off and for kids to get used to us,”Jay remarked.

“I agree,” Carlos said.

“As do I,” Izmurut said.

“Jay does have a point,” Evie said

“Fine, but don’t blame me if the plan goes wrong,” Mal said.

Suddenly there was a bump and the Quintet looked around. There were trees as green as Izumrut’s eyes. There were white cobbled roads and rolling green hills for miles going perpendicular to the bridge. There was a flat cliff face that had no blemishes leading down to the ocean. The group was silent as they were talking in their surroundings. After twenty minutes the Limousine turned into a driveway that led towards a gothic looking building. The limousine came to a stop in front of a group of people. Off to one side, the marching band was playing the Auradon prep song. The driver got out of the car and opened the door. Evie went out first, followed by Jay, Carlos, Mal, and bring up the end Izumrut with his cloak pulled up obscuring his face from sight and hand flexing with wound up tension, like he was ready for a sudden attack. A plump looking lady came forward and said “Welcome to Auradon Prep where knowledge has no bounds, but the library closes at 8:00 PM every night and curfew is at 10:00 PM on weekdays. I am the headmistress here, please call me Fairy Godmother.” She said with a smile.

“You’re THE Fairy Godmother? Like bippity boppity boo?” Evie exclaimed in false excitement.

“Yes, that's the one, but I put those days to rest. Who would you all be?”

“I’m Princess Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen,” Evie said with a smile

“The Evil Queen has no royalty here.” said a snarky girl who was on the arm of what looked to be the head boy.

“Well, who are the rest of you?” Fairy Godmother asked after sending Miss. Prissy a glare.

“I’m Jay, Son of Jafar,” Jay said with a grin throwing his hair over his shoulder.

“I’m Carlos, Son of Cruella de Vil,” Carlos said with a wave.

“I’m Mal, Daughter of Maleficent,” Mal said with a smirk and eyes shining with mischief

“I’m Magier Son of the Shadows,” Izumrut said with a smirk and waited for the panic.


	2. The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Disney Descendants X-over 
> 
> M 
> 
> All 16 
> 
> Harry+Mal 
> 
> Carlos+Evie 
> 
> Jay+??? 
> 
> Harry’s name, Izumrut is Russian for emerald (Изумруд) 
> 
> Magier= German for mage 
> 
> Schlange= German for snake 
> 
> Teufel= German for devil 
> 
> Kurt=Turkish for Wolf 
> 
> красота=russian for beauty (Evie’s stoat) 
> 
> Carlos’ pet is Russian for cat (кошка) 
> 
> AN: A minor change, the throwing knife is now a dagger 
> 
> IMPORTANT: In this story Harry’s name is Izumrut, I will refer to him as Izumrut and Harry interchangeably , If you want me to change please pm me and tell me so. 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

“I’m Magier Son of the Shadows.” Izumrut (a.k.a Harry) said with a smirk and waited for the panic. 

Miss. Prissy just fainted on the spot leaving the supposed head boy to catch her, the band abruptly stopped playing, and the fairy godmother stepped back and said “Oh my, Oh my, Oh my… I don’t remember inviting you. There must be a mistake, we never invited the son of Hades…” 

The Head boy looked at the Fairy Godmother then up at Izumrut “I NEVER would have let a son of Hades here, LEAVE and never return.” 

At this point Carlos and Jay broke down laughing, Evie snickered, and Mal and Harry’s eyes glittered with mischief. Everyone looked at them, and the Head Boy asked: “What’s so funny?” 

“Your reaction” Carlos said clutching his chest from the laughter. 

“So… he’s not the Son of Hades?” The Fairy Godmother asked 

“No, I’m Izumrut Son of Black, also known as your worst nightmare.” Harry said flicking down his hood to reveal his midnight hair and emerald eyes “and this is my snake, Schlange. (Sh-lan-an)” as an inland Taipan with a brown and light-green scale pattern came slithering down from his sleeve and wrapped around his neck. 

Mal then stepped up and said “I also brought a pet,” as a Raven landed on her shoulder and cawed. “His name is Teufel” (Tuh-why-fey) 

Evie then said ‘This is my Stoat, Krasota(kra-so-ta) 

“And I have a wolf named Kurt,” Jay said as Dire Wolf came through a small portal. 

Carlos lastly stepped up and said ‘I also have a pet named Koshkay”(Co-sh-kay) as a sleek black cut purred against his leg. 

By the time the four had introduced their pets, the head boy, Miss. Prissy and the Fairy godmother had recovered enough to speak again. The Head Boy said, “I am Prince Ben, you are here due to my first royal decree, I would like to welcome all of you to Auradon Prep.” 

“I am Audrey, daughter of Queen Aurora, and girlfriend to Prince Ben!” 

Mal just rolled her eyes and whispered to Izumrut “Someone is territorial.” with a snicker. 

The Fairy Godmother looked inquiringly at Izumrut and said “Who is your parent? I don’t remember any Black being sent to the Isle.” 

“So you don’t... your loss then, I was on the prince’s invite.” 

The Fairy Godmother said “Ok, then... Welcome you have to Aurdon Prep! Where knowledge has no bounds, except for curfew at 10:30 on weekdays and 11:30 on weekends.” 

“It is so, so, so, so good to finally meet you. This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples begin to heal-” Prince Ben started to say as he went down the line shaking everyone's hand. 

Izumrut interrupted “Or the day you show us where we will go to the bathroom” 

“That was a little over the top wasn't it?” Ben asked. 

“More than a little.” Carlos and Jay disagreed. 

“Okay… this school used to be a castle until it was converted to a school by my dad,” Ben said as they walked past the front garden and a statue of King turned into the visage of a beast. 

Izumrut stopped at the statue and looked at it curiously, “That is a statue my father commissioned to show that what’s on the outside isn’t always what matters… it was my inspiration for the decree that brought all of you to the island.” Prince Ben said as a saw Izumrut stop. 

Izumrut nodded and asked, “Is magic taught here regularly?” 

“No, it’s not needed, many of us don’t have access to magic and those of us that do don’t use it.” 

“So the Fairy Godmother enchanted this?” 

“Yeah, any magic you see here was done by the Fairy Godmother. Let’s head inside so I can show you to your dorms and get you your schedules.” Prince Ben said as Audrey started to look impatient. 

Izumrut nodded and he and Mal followed Prince Ben with Carlos, Evie and Jay following. The group walked through the front doors and were immediately thrust into a large open foyer with two grand staircases going up, one to the left and one to the right. On one of the staircases, a nervous boy with a clipboard stood and he perked up when he saw the group enter. 

“H -hello, my name is Doug, I am here to give you your schedule for your time here.” 

“Remedial Goodness 101,” Mal spelled out “I guess that is a new class created just for us?” she asked her eyebrow arched, amused. 

“Y-y-yeah, I g-g-guess, it wasn't a class before this you came, and, you guys are the only ones who have to take it…” Doug trailed off. 

After a few moments of silence, Audrey simpered “I’m sure Doug can take you on from here, Benny-poo here has many princely duties to attend to.” As she turned with a flounce and latched onto Ben’s arm and started to drag him away, as he was wincing at his pet name. 

“I guess, I’ll see you guys around.” Ben said as he was dragged away, his face still wincing in pain and annoyance. 

The Wicked Four snickered as Ben was dragged away and turned to Doug, “So I guess you’ll be showing us to our rooms,” Izumrut stated, “lead on.”


End file.
